Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 March 2013
03:33 lol 03:33 utter who do u think is going to die 03:33 I think she's just Tamara 03:33 oh ok 03:33 Or that. XD 03:34 and really, she's just a tool to make us think that Emma and Neal are doomed 03:34 I don't think so. 03:34 I don't think OUaT would make a character so empty. 03:35 Oh, I absolutely do - all the writing hints at it. Rumple, teasing Emma about wanting another chance... Emma starting to lighten up a little with Neal and then BAM... in comes the fiance. Totally planned that way 03:35 I'm going to be refreshing a lot, conducting an experiment. 03:35 She doesn't necessarily have to be empty, to be used that way - but I do think she's a means to an end 03:35 *Shrugs* I just have a different theory :P 03:36 I honestly just can't think of a reason for adding her in, if it's not that 03:37 I agree with Fractured Fairytales about Tamara. 03:38 do you think henry is ever going to forgive emma 03:38 Oh, I'm sure he will 03:38 He's not gonna hate her forever XD 03:38 yea 03:38 He's just mad that she lied - but he'll get over it 03:39 and i hope regina relizes what she is doing and goes on the good side 03:40 brb 03:43 Applegirl, how did you find the third promo? 03:43 I looked and coulden't find it. 03:43 someone gave me the link asking me to post it, but it's not yet on youtube so i can't upload it. 03:45 okay 03:45 thanks 03:45 ;_; I need it on youtube!! 03:45 I know! I love promos. 03:47 ugh i keep refreshing the search bar screen for youtube, and it's still not uploaded yet XD 03:48 it's here : www.onceuponatimefans.co.uk/apps/videos/videos/view/17716362-2x16-miller-s-daughter-sneak-peek-3 if anyone wants to watch it. 03:52 Thatnk you!!!!!! 03:53 guys 03:54 yes 03:54 I have a feeling that 03:54 uh oh 03:54 ? 03:54 MM had the wrong heart 03:54 I feel bad for Cora in promo1. Eva was kind of a brat 03:54 ? 03:54 well, it could be that she has the wrong heart. 03:54 Who's heart would that be? 03:54 'cause in the promo it says one of them will perish 03:54 but who? :) 03:54 I have a feeling it's Ruby 03:54 But wouldn't the character NOTICE if they didn't have their heart, suddenly 03:55 Good question. 03:55 unless the person has not had his/her heart this entire time 03:55 It's not Ruby. 03:55 I mean... I understand Aurora didn't - but she was unconscious when Hook took it. 03:55 like, since the casting the curse. or before the curse. 03:55 yea. 03:55 ruby's in later episodes 03:55 It can't be Aurora I hope 03:55 Oh 03:55 Ruby is only confirmed for Welcome to Storybrooke. 03:55 I think it's Grumpy 03:55 OH 03:55 phew 03:55 but WTS is a flashback episode, is it not ? 03:56 No please let it be Cora 03:56 I dunno that it's Ruby - I don't think she'd be posting on Twitter that she isn't filming if she was gonna be killed off 03:56 WTS is a flashback I think 03:56 I really think the "One of their own will perish" is a red herring... 03:56 yea. 03:56 what does that mean? o.o 03:56 they're trying to freak us out 03:56 a red herring ? 03:56 ?????? 03:56 a fake out 03:56 oh. 03:56 fake out? 03:57 Could be Sneezy for all we know. 03:57 does it mean it doesn't happen? the heart being crushed ? 03:57 Oh my god 03:57 they want us to be paranoid - but I don't think they're gonna kill one of our guys 03:57 Eva is a brat 03:57 It still might be Cora 03:57 was. 03:57 No. 03:57 Eva was a brat 03:57 She called her names 03:57 And tripped her on purpose 03:57 I don't bame Cora for hating her 03:58 but i don't think she should have killed her 03:58 I'm actually kinda happy that Eva is dead after I saw that 03:58 o.o 03:58 It's a strong thing to say. 03:58 I mean, she was one of the reasons Cora turned ya know 03:58 Eva wasn't bad in the end 03:58 In youth, people do stupid things. but the important thing is if the person can change in the future. 03:58 Paige as Cora b<3 03:58 <3 03:59 Clearly, Eva did change for the better. Or else how could she teach her own daughter not to follow the same path as her ? 03:59 Snow was a brat when she was young, too 03:59 I don't think Eva's a reason Cora changed 03:59 yes, but eva taught her better. 03:59 That's what I'm saying. 03:59 I think Cora's always been dark - look at her response to Eva tripping her. 03:59 She wasn't exactly polite back 03:59 Eva didn't even say sorry 03:59 What a brat 03:59 Eva likely understood as she grew up what was wrong and right. That's why she wanted her daughter to be different. 03:59 Why did they pronounce Eva Ava? 03:59 To grow up without having that snobbiness. 04:00 Maybe it's an accent thing ? 04:00 Probably 04:00 Thay did such a good job casting young Cora 04:01 She looks just like old Cora 04:01 I love Rose McGowan :) 04:02 but I don't think it's fair she is getting a bit of a mixed response on facebook :/ She has had plastic surgery, but not for vanity reasons. She was in a serious car crash in 2007 that cut very deeply into the skin under her eye. she had to get plastic surgery just to fix it. 04:02 i'm guessing that's what makes her look a little different now. 04:03 I guess she and Rumple did hve a thing 04:03 yea XD 04:03 *Shudders* 04:04 XD She's a princess - they tend to be that way. Till they're given reason not to be 04:05 XD 04:05 Eva is always pronounced Ava >_> As far as I know 04:06 I didn't notice Rose's plastic surgery so much - except in the lips... I actually thought she looked kinda old 0_O Still hot, but definitely not Paige anymore 04:08 I didn't think she had surgery o_o 04:08 well, it's more noticeable from some angles than others. 04:08 mostly, i don't notice it as much. 04:09 Um... the real question is who HASN'T had plastic surgery in Hollywood 04:09 seriously... 04:09 yea XD 04:09 everyone has had it. mostly. 04:09 People act like it's a shocker XD 04:09 yep 04:09 At least she doesn't look like Dolly Parton 04:09 I didn't notice her plastic surgery until you metioned it 04:09 or Joan Rivers XD 04:09 thank goodness for that Xd 04:09 oh gosh. 04:09 Joan Rivers -.- 04:09 Who I'm convinced is a zombie 04:09 ew, do you remember what heidi montag did ? 04:10 attention whore. o.o 04:10 all that plastic surgery. 04:10 XD Yep 04:10 she can't get a job, apparenetly. 04:10 and what did it get her...? 04:10 *apparently 04:10 lots of pain 04:10 And no work XD 04:10 i mean physical pain 04:10 in order to heal from the surgeries 04:11 Okie doke folks! time for bed 04:11 aw 04:11 goodnight, then 04:11 Nighty night! 04:11 Bye 04:11 Sweet dreams! 04:11 You too! 04:11 :) 04:12 I have to go to. American Idol! 04:12 Good night! 04:12 night! 04:13 Enjoy your show :) 04:15 back so soon? XD 04:15 lol 04:15 or not 04:15 XD 04:15 but you're back :0 04:16 aargh sneak peek 3, where are you? o.o 04:16 it's still not on youtube 04:16 Its cursed... 04:16 XD 04:16 maybe 04:17 or maybe they are timing when to upload it to make it more suspenseful 04:17 xd 04:17 XD 05:07 got to go cya 05:10 ah, everyone's gone 05:27 Hello? 05:56 Hey Guys 06:18 i just had to rewatch the queen is dead now that we know eva once treated cora badly, lol. 06:19 i still think there's more reasoning behind why cora hates her so much. 06:19 and i want to know whether eva deliberately singled out cora b/c she is a person below her rank, or because she just dislikes cora. 06:31 hey 06:42 oh hey 06:42 did you see the sneak peeks ? 06:42 :D 08:15 I was hoping you would be here utter 08:15 I guess not 08:16 :( 11:04 hi 2013 03 07